


Les pensées entre les Flammes

by ShadoMizu_San



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Chanson, Fluff, M/M, j'ai pas vraiment d'idées de tag, pause dans l'action, romance implicite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoMizu_San/pseuds/ShadoMizu_San
Summary: Ce soir, Bilbon arrive à un tournant de sa vie, il ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va décider. Les nains sont réunis dans son salon, et Thorin attend une réponse da sa part. Il se laisse bercer par le chant des nains et décide d'écouter son coeur pour savoir quelle décision prendre.





	Les pensées entre les Flammes

Les nains s’étaient tous rassemblés autour du foyer. Leurs murmures s’élevèrent dans la pièce, une mélodie que tous semblaient connaitre par cœur. Sur les murs, les ombres dansaient au rythme des flammes irrégulières du feu dans la cheminée. Une ambiance chargée de souvenirs régnait à présent dans la pièce et Bilbon, envouté, se laissait bercer par cette aura bienveillante. Une voix grave monta entre tous :

‘’Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,  
Vers les sombres cavernes du passé’’

Thorin Ecu-de-chêne avait le regard tourné vers les flammes rougeoyantes. Il avait l’air nostalgique, comme s’il semblait se rappeler une époque oubliée de tous. Une grande tristesse se lisait dans les prunelles du jeune prince nain et cela marqua profondément Bilbon. Il se souvint que, malgré les apparences, le descendant de Durin avait lui aussi vécu la perte de son royaume, et la mort de beaucoup des siens sous les flammes du Dragon, ce qui l’avait certainement touché à jamais. Ce jour funeste avait laissé Thorin amer et seule la vengeance semblait donner un sens à sa vie.

‘’Dans l’aube bleutée, il faut aller,  
En quête de l’or, pâle et enchanté’’

Bilbon se sentait un peu perdu. En moins de 24 heures, une bande de nains sans gêne et un magicien farfelu avaient débarqué chez lui et maintenant lui demandaient de se joindre à une aventure. Cela faisait beaucoup pour un jeune Hobbit qui n’était jamais sorti des limites de la Comté. Etant de nature douillette et plutôt casanière, il n’ait pas commun chez les hobbits de partir comme cela vers l’inconnu, mais Bilbon avait envie de se prouver le contraire, il avait envie d’aider ces nains dans leur noble quête mais il avait peur, peur de mourir mais surtout peur de l’inconnu. 

‘’Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers,  
Les vents mugissaient dans la nuit d’hiver’’

Et puis il y avait Thorin. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain fils de Thor, dont le nom était connu dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Un jeune prince nain courageux et fier, qui avait enduré le Dragon et bravé les Orcs. Aujourd’hui, il n’aspectait qu’a retrouver son dû et devenir, enfin, le Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin avait cette beauté dure qu’ont les guerriers, ce regard vif qu’ont les chefs, cette aura majestueuse que seule un Roi peut posséder. A la seconde où il avait passé sa porte, Bilbon n’avait pu le quitter du regard, obnubilé par lui.  
‘’Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues,  
Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière.’’

La chanson s’était terminée et les nains s’étaient tus, mais Bilbon ne pouvait se résoudre à briser la magie de l’instant. Gandalf ne semblait le vouloir non plus. Seuls les chuchotements du feu s’entendaient à travers le silence. Non pas un silence pesant, mais un silence de recueil, chargé des souvenirs de la montagne. Le nom de celle-ci demeurait sur toutes les lèvres. Thorin était toujours tourné vers les flammes.  
« Erebor… Nous la reprendrons mes frères, nous n’échoueront pas. Bientôt, dans toute la terre du milieu s’entendront le nom des valeureux nains qui auront repris leur Royaume. »  
Thorin se retourna et, silencieusement, il échangea un regard avec chacun de ses nains. Des sourires illuminèrent 13 visages. Finalement, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur ceux de Bilbon.  
« Il ne tient qu’à vous, Maître Hobbit, de vous joindre à nous. Bilbon Sacquet. »   
Thorin ne souriait pas, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une foi sans faille. Bilbon déglutit et son cœur manqua un battement, il hocha la tête. Il su à ce moment qu’il irait partout où celui-ci voudrait qu’il aille, il sut que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne serait sa propre perdition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Merci d'avoir lu mon travail ^^  
> Celui-là trainait depuis un moment dans mon ordi et j'ai finalement décidé de le poster.   
> Oui, je n'avais aucune idées pour le titre ou pour le résumé, je sais XD   
> J'espère que cela vous aura plus,  
> Bisous à tous ♥


End file.
